Snipetron
| notes = }} The Snipetron is a high-quality sniper rifle. Its high focus on damage makes it an ideal weapon for bringing down heavily-armored targets. Was retired from the game due to lore issues where Corpus do not use weapons that fire bullets, and instead rely on energy weapons or railgun technology. It was reintroduced during the Informant Event, and then later offered as a reward from the Project Undermine tactical alert. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: * Good damage, better against Grineer. * High accuracy. * Good critical chance. * Has innate Punch Through depth of 2.5 * Zoom levels increase damage. ** 2.5x Zoom increases damage by 5%. ** 6x Zoom gives a 15% damage multiplier. Disadvantages: * Deals little or damage, ineffective against Shields and Flesh. * Small magazine size. * Long reload time. * Draws from the sniper ammo pool, which is among the rarest of all ammo drops. Comparisons: * Snipetron, compared to the Snipetron Vandal: ** Lower base damage (175.0 vs. 200.0). *** Lower damage (140.0 vs. 180.0). *** Higher damage (17.5 vs. 10.0). *** Higher damage (17.5 vs. 10.0). ** Smaller magazine size (4 rounds vs. 6 rounds). ** Slower reload speed (3.5 seconds vs. 2.0 seconds). ** Lower critical chance (20.0% vs. 25.0%). ** Lower critical damage multiplier (1.5x vs. 2.0x). ** Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 15.0%) ** Lower innate Punch Through distance (2.5 meters vs. 3.0 meters). ** Louder shots. Notes * Using Wildfire and Magazine Warp on their own will give you one bullet each, while using both at the same time will give you 2 extra bullets. Tips * Always ensure that Snipetron is fully loaded before heading on to further combat. * Use your melee or your sidearm for close-quarters combat. ** The Bronco, Brakk, and Detron all make for an excellent compliment to the Snipetron, covering close range battles where the Snipetron suffers. * As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron. * Use the Sniper Ammo Mutation mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. ** Alternatively, you can bring a Team Ammo Restore or several when needed. * Like all sniper rifles the Snipetron works well with Warframes with mobility-boosting abilities such as Zephyr or Nova. Trivia *The Snipetron was suddenly removed from the game's Market in Update 8 and can no longer be obtained. According to the developers, the Snipetron's use of standard bullets instead of energy projectiles did not fit the lore of the Corpus, and it was removed as a result. **Players were able to obtain a Snipetron Vandal and a Blueprint for the normal Snipetron through the Informant Event after killing 20 Informers. The developers admitted that this was an apology for the Snipetron's sudden removal. Following the event, any piece of content to be removed from the market is now given a week's advance notice. **The Snipetron blueprint was added as a reward for the Project Undermine Tactical Alert from the 2nd of October 2015 to the 5th of October 2015. *As this was the first true sniper rifle in the game, Grineer Ballista were equipped with this weapon before the Vulkar was introduced. *The Snipetron shares an identical appearance with the Lanka, which effectively replaced it as the Corpus sniper rifle. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|The scope overlay used by the Snipetron and other Corpus-made sniper rifle. Snipetron.jpg Warframe 2013-11-17 01-59-38-39.png|Snipetron deafult skin(Taken by Soulswipe) Warframe 2013-11-17 02-00-02-01.png|Snipetron altered color(Taken by Soulswipe) SnipetronDarthmufin.png Snipetron Colour Customization.png|Snipetron Colour Customization Warframe Snipetron Basic Quick Setup (U17.5.4) SNIPETRON BUILD - 720 NO SCOPE!!!! 4 forma - Update 17.8 Lets Max (Warframe) 96 - Snipetron + Sniper Discussion Patch History *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 2.5 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 100 to 125. **Reduced reload time from 4 s to 3.5 s. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron. *Updated Snipetron sound FX. *Sound changes. *Changed price from 50,000 (blueprint) to 225 *Snipetron now has Armor Piercing damage by default, but with a slight increase to recoil. *'Buffed:' **Damage increased from 100 to 115 **Reload time decreased from 5 to 3.8. *Tweaks to Recoil feel, added Rotation and Translation Spring values. Tweaks to aim while scoped and from hip. Added force feedback to its firing sound. *Nerfed Snipetron, added scope effects *Item introduced with game release. }} See also * Snipetron Vandal, the Vandalized counterpart of this sniper. * Lanka, an unknown counterpart of the Snipetron, which is available in the Energy lab. de:Snipetron fr:Snipetron